mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Legends scenario types
There are four types of scenarios in Legends of Might and Magic. The scenario type determines the scenario's objectives. Note that killing every player of the other team always wins the round, regardless of scenario type. Rescue the Princess The good team must find the princess and transport her to her carriage, located near their starting point. The evil team must stop the good team. The princess is invulnerable, so players can fight freely without worrying about her being harmed. She'll slow down when attacked, so the evil team can fire at her if the good team is escaping. The first player on the good team to activate the princess gets 200 gold. Rescuing the princess gives 1000 gold to the player and 500 gold to their teammates. Sword in the Stone The players must find the sword Excalibur, located somewhere on the map, and take it to a specific location, which varies from scenario to scenario. Both teams are trying to get the sword. The player who picks up the sword cannot use any other weapon, and cannot drop the sword. If the player dies, the sword is returned to the stone. The sword is powerful, but as it cannot make ranged attacks, the team should do their best to protect the player carrying the sword. Drawing the sword from the stone awards 200 gold, and delivering it gives 1000 gold to the player and 500 gold to their teammates. Warlord Escape A random player on a specific team (the team varies from scenario to scenario) is turned into a warlord, and the goal is to help the warlord escape. The other team must attempt to slay the warlord. The warlord wear the warlord armor, reducing his speed to 8.5. He wields Excalibur, as well as the superweapon of the class he replaced. For example, if the player was a paladin, he wields a gatling crossbow. If a druid is picked the next round, he wields a dragon staff. In Warlord Escape scenarios, other players cannot buy superweapons. The warlord's team should protect the warlord - if he dies, the round is lost. The other team should target the warlord as much as possible, taking him down to end the round. Escaping as a warlord gives 1000 gold to the player, and 500 gold to their teammates. Killing the warlord gives 1000 gold to the player striking the last blow, and 500 gold to their teammates. Slay the Dragon Somewhere on the map is a sleeping dragon. The team that slays the dragon wins the round. Most players choose to ignore the dragon and instead focus on taking down the other team, as it can be hard to fight the dragon while also keeping an eye out for the opponents. The dragon is asleep at the start of the round, only wakes up when attacked, and never moves, so staying out of its way is not hard. * The first player to attack the dragon (awakening it) gets 500 gold. * Striking the blow that takes it below 75% hit points awards 500 gold. * Striking the blow that takes it below 50% hit points awards 1000 gold. * Striking the blow that takes it below 25% hit points awards 1500 gold. * Striking the blow that slays the dragon awards 2500 gold, and other players on the team get 1000 gold. In addition, if the player does any of the above with a melee weapon, they get an extra 1000 gold. Category:Legends gameplay concepts